Dojo
The Dojo was situated in Marble Dale Park (MDP) in Marind Bell. Its initial concept was devised by Calyx of Isis. The basic idea was that no one would be allowed to attack anyone else without permission. This only applied if they were in that scene and not idle. If a player was idle then they would not be protected. Initially the Dojo functioned as a well-oiled unit with the majority of players in the realm supporting and honouring its rules. During its pinnacle the Dojo was known for its saying "This is the ground for learning, and you may not attack anybody without seeking permission first". Repeated offenders were usually shouted at by on duty Dojo staff several times, and also got branded on their public log as a "Dojo offender". After the Dojo project grew large, Mur officially recognized them as a player run group and gave them tags and spells. The Dojo was also granted the use of the Jail spell. As time passed Calyx's appearances seemed sporadic and with that the effectiveness of the Dojo slowly but steadily declined. In its last days Dojo was nothing but a place of gathering for the characters who did not want to get attacked. Dojo staff Sagewoman, Princ Rhaegar, IBRUZU, XinHun was always denying that the Dojo was on its last legs due to the power they possessed by being administrators. Always Attackable List The Dojo staff also kept a list of people who were always attackable on their papers. These were people who had either broken the rules enough times to become ever attackable or people who wanted to be attacked by others. Jail Spell Controversy The Dojo had the Jail spell for a very long time and it was never used until an incident around year 4 day 209. On or around this date BloodPrince was banned for repeated violation of Dojo rules. Charges were that he has attacked Dojo staff, other players online at MDP for a period of time disregarding all warnings and branding. The aftermath of this banning had an devastating effect on the Dojo and its future. An initial spark was provided by Chewett, by starting a topic on the ban and most of the veterans at that time voiced their opinions and concerns. At the end of all this it was clear BloodPrince should not have been banned for breaking these player enforced rules and was promptly released by Mur following the large amount of angry responses to the forum topic. Birth of the Sparring Grounds After the banning and the animosity in the forums regarding the banning which eventually led to BloodPrince being released there was realm wide notification of a public gathering to decide the future of Dojo. The meeting was held at the Fenth's Press in No Man's Land and was convened by Lady Ailith keeper of peace. There was little representation from the Dojo present at the meeting and the majority of the gathering spoke against it. At the end of the meeting the Dojo was no more. Shadowseeker claimed the right for the MDP and the Sparring Grounds was born.